Split Between
by Indecisive
Summary: Remember when Ron sent Harry that "oddly furtive look" at the end of OotP? This is Ron's POV from that page. Full summary inside!
1. Default Chapter

Split Between

By Indecisive

**Author's Note:**  This is my 3rd fanfiction.  But, on a new name.  I was sick of my friends reading certain fanfictions.  So now I have a new name, I'm kind of like author Meg Cabot.  Anyway, I am writing the first chapter of this story right now, but I was just wondering if anyone would read this story, if I told the storyline.  I am going to write this story and maybe . . .finish it.  So here's the full summary:

            Remember at the end of Order of the Pheonix when Ron said this:

"Well I always thought he was a bit of an idiot.  Good for you.  Just chose someone-better-next time".

He cast Harry and oddly furtive look as he said it.  

"Well, I've chosen Dean Thomas, would you say he's better?"

This is the story from this point on.  Harry/Ginny and a little secret romance as well.

**Disclaimer**:  J.K. Rowling (my idol) owns everything but the computer I used to write this.

OK I don't know when I'll be updating the actual story, but keep checking!

And remember to REVIEW, if you like my idea or FLAME if you think its stupid and have ideas to improve it.

Love, 

Indecisive

(I'm going for a next Saturday update?  Maybe?)


	2. They Should Know

Split Between

By Indecisive

Chapter One: They Should Know

            It was the twelfth day of summer holidays and Ronald Weasley was bored out of his mind.  It wasn't for lack of trying either.  Ron tried everything, but after about ten minutes thought about the thing that had been bothering him since January—Ginny dating, his little sister dating.  He knew many people her age saw other of the opposite sex, but this was his younger sister.  He would have been fine if she was seeing someone whom she, up until last year, was _fascinated_ with.  Such as his best friend, _Harry Potter._

            But, she grew out of that when Michael Corner came—and then went.  Now she was seeing Dean Thomas, a good friend of Ron's, but he wasn't Harry.

            Ron had been trying for twelve days to tell Ginny that he did not approve of her relationship, but her could not make himself do it.  Ginny was so happy.  They owled each other more than once a day, but seeing as it was 6:30 on that Wednesday, Ron decided to put his thoughts on hold and go down to dinner.  When he got downstairs he was greeted with an unexpected surprise (AN: of course its unexpected. . it's a surprise.  What am I writing?).  

            Ron, of course, didn't want to seem rude went over to his friend and they exchanged greetings.  

            "Hey Dean!  Long time no see".

            "Yeah, it definitely was a long time.  Those 12 days", Dean said chuckling at his own joke.

            "So how've you been?"

            "Excellent, besides the fact that I'm muggleborn and that You-Know-Who is back. You?"

            "Yeah, same here.  I haven't heard anything on the You-Know-Who front.  Harry hasn't mentioned anything either.  And Dumbledore's been telling him about everything since the beginning of the summer when he told him he hated being in the dark".

            "Oh alright.  Seamus told me he's been trying to owl Harry, but whenever he does his mum catches him.  You know how she believed that Harry was insane.  Well, she still believes it.  Seamus doesn't of course, but his mum is stubborn as a mule".  

"Dinner, kids!"  Mrs. Weasley called throughout the house.

"Coming mum!" called Ginny back.  It was the first time Ron actually noticed his sister since he arrived downstairs.  Dean was keeping him occupied.  No matter how much he tried to deny it, Ron would always like Dean.

            Dinner was a pretty entertaining affair.  Ron had never seen his Dad act so serious.  He was truly concerned with Ginny's well being and he really didn't take to Dean as well as the others.  Not that there was many in the house anymore anyway.  Percy moved out last year.  Fred and George moved out once the made enough money with Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.  Charlie and Bill hadn't lived at home in quite some time.  It was only Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Ginny occupying the Burrow as of late. 

            After dinner ended the Weasleys and Dean all went into the living room.  Arthur Weasley began telling stories about Ginny as a little girl, much to the amusement of most present, save Ginny.  But, no, Mr. Weasley didn't stop with Ginny; he went on to Ron next.  He told Ron's embarrassing story of why he is frightened of spiders.  And since he mentioned Ron had a teddy bear, Dean was excited to make fun of him.  But, all good things come to an end, and that is what happened when Dean was leaving.  He said his farewells to Ron and the Weasley elders, but saved his for Ginny until a few moments before he left.  

            Ginny was saying good-bye to Dean and giving him a hug, when suddenly he grabbed her a kissed her.  Not a rough kiss, a soft, emotional kiss.  But, it was already to late.  Mr. Weasley and Ron had walked by the front window at that time.  Just in time to see Dean thrust Ginny in front of him.  They both thought this was an attack and ran towards the front door.  

            "Unhand my daughter!"

            "Dean!  That's my sister!"

            "Dad, Ron shut up.  I wasn't harmed, he just kissed me".

            "Well, uh, it looked like an, uh, attack Ginny.  Sorry" Ron muttered.

            "Well Dean, I think that it's time you leave anyway," said Mr. Weasley uncharacteristically.

            Once they were inside and Ginny ran up to bed, embarrassed, Ron turned to his dad.  "Dad, I don't like Ginny seeing Dean.  I think she could find someone much better."

            "Who?  Harry?  I know that you would have liked them to be together.  And frankly so would I, but, this is your sisters decision and not ours.  Understand?"

            "Yes" While inside his head Ron was thinking otherwise.  _I need a plan to break them up.  Make Ginny see that Dean isn't right for her_.  _Oh why couldn't she have not met Michael Corner and still liked Harry?  It would make my life so much easier._  "G'night dad, I'm exhausted. See you in the morning"

            "Good night, Ron".

**Author's Note:** Ok that's kind of a sucky chapter, but it's the first one and its going to lead to so much more. I want to thank my 2  (count 'em) 2 reviewers, Evening star and George luver.  By the way George luver, furtive means to express with hidden motives (a.k.a. Ron wanted Harry and Ginny to get together) or to glance quickly. 

Wow!  I posted a week before I wanted to!  I think it was the whole reviewing thing that made me want to post this chapter again.


End file.
